Happy Birthday Kanda
by RabbitFromWonderland
Summary: It's Kanda birthday and the whole order has planned a surprise party for the Samurai but what happens when Lenalee asks Allen to get Kanda to come to the party.  KandaxAllen, Yullen, SemeKandaxUkeAllen. ThreeShot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back ... Yeah I was gone for a while huh? Got caught up in exams and shit.**

**A/N: So yeah here's another crappy Yullen TwoShot so yeah enjoy the short crappyness.**

* * *

><p>Allen tapped down the halls of the order in another one of his cheery moods. Waving to the passing finder's Allen made his way to one of the public lounges that we're usually placed randomly around the order.<p>

"Allen-kun over here" Lenalee shouted while waving her hands.

Looking at his friend Allen smiled sweetly and sat down across from her, he took a few glances at the interior of the lounge before looking back at the young Chinese girl.

"Did you know it's Kanda's birthday today!" Lenalee whispered in excitement, her squel was that high pitched Allen literally had to cover his ears.

"It is?" Allen looked puzzled, why hadn't the samurai told him it was his birthday.

"Yep" Lenalee smiled more "We've all set up a surprise party for him later" and before Allen knew it Lenalee face turned into a scowl "But he never comes to them so I was thinking maybe you could trick him ... into coming".

Allen just started at Lenalee goggled eyed for nearly an hour now.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Allen yelled.

"C'mon Allen, You're the only one I know brave enough to face up to him" Lenalee started to form puppy eyes.

"NO NO NO NO KANDA HATES ME IF HE WERE TO FIND OUT I TRICKED HIM INTO GOING TO A PARTY HE'D SKIN ME ALIVE" Allen explained, thrashing around for emphasize.

"Please Allen-kun ... I'll ... I'll get my brother to tell Jerry to make you a life time supply of dango"

"NO NO NO- did you say dango?"

"Yes Allen DANGO"

"... fine"

Lenalee squelled with joy. Looking around at everyone she started back at Allen. She laughed once again before running out of the lounge but not without saying goodbye to Allen first.

"Yeah ... bye" He sighed "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO THIS".

* * *

><p>Allen peeked out of his room door, looking both left and right making sure the samurai was no were to be seen.<p>

'_I can't believe I'm doing this_' Allen mentally screamed sprinting towards the Japanese mans room, he knocked once ... no answer, he knocked again and still no answer ... Kanda was definitely out training. Looking around again Allen pulled a small hair clip from his busy white locks and began to pic at the poor battered doors lock, he kept twisting and turning the clip till he heard a faint _click_.

"Gotcha" Allen smiled darkly pushing the door open, he shivered slightly Kanda's room was so dull looking, the walls we're so bair, there was barley any furniture. Actually the only thing in the room that seemed to be living was a lotus hour glass placed carefully on the bedside table "Kanda ... you're room seriously needs a make-over".

Sighing Allen kept glancing at the rooms interior, he stepped towards the bed, when he bounced onto the bed making the creek he lay there still and silent.

"When the hell is Kanda going to be finished training, God he already has nice toned mucles-" Allen face flushed red as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Before he knew it there was a silent _click_ follwed by a faint _creak._

"Oh so you think I have nice mucles" Exiting the bathroom Kanda had only a towel wrapped round his wait and one drapped over his sholders.

All the colour on Allen's skin suddenly drained, SHIT he forgot Komui got private bathrooms installed ... _'SHIT SHIT SHIT THAT'S WHY THE DOOR WAS LOCKED'_. Allen watched as Kanda smirked, grabbing the towel from his sholders he started rubbing his hair to dry it off slightly, Allen didn't really care about what Kanda was doing his gaze was stuck on one water droplet slowly drizzling down Kanda well toned chest.

"So why are you in my room, Moyashi" Kanda was to busy rubbing his face with the towel to look at Allen's features but the dead pan silence told his exactly what the Moyashi's expression was.

"Uh ... nothing much just you know ..."

"Sneeking into a guys room"

"NO ... well yeah"

"While he's in the shower"

"I didn't know you were in the shower"

"Uh huh"

"So ..."

"Why are you here anyway like I asked before"

"Um everyone has held a party for you and they want you to com- oh crap I said to much"

Kanda's smirk changed into that was disaproveal "Not another fucking party".

"Well that isn't nice Bakanda"

"What did you just call me" Kanda snorted at the younger male making him jump slighlty.

"B-A-K-A-N-D-A!" Allen retored trying to his voice from cracking.

"Don't fucking call me that or I'll have to punish you" Kanda sneered letting the smirk fall back onto his face.

"Bak- wait what did you say?"

"You nearly said it those that's good enough for me" In just one move Kanda had Allen pinned down to the bed by his sholders, still in a daze Allen almost didn't feel the agressive lips againest his until Kanda bit hungrily onto Allens bottom lip making him _moan_, wait when the hell did he ever moan.

"Ka- da sttttop ngh" Allen gasped inbetween breath taking kisses, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat enjoying this. "Kanda" he purred at the older male.

"Hm" Kanda pulled away from Allen's pleading mouth to look at the boy '_Fuck how can his attitude change with just a kiss? ... hmm i wonder_'.

"k-k-KANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Allen screamed pulling his shirt back down keeping those wondering hands away from his bare chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ... how what it ... terrible right? XD I know I can do better but while writing this I kinda lost track of the story plot half way through but got it bad near the end.**

**A/N: Favourites and Reviews are much obliged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's a new chapter ... oh and I'm making it a three shot now :3 Two shots are getting so ... I don't really know for me.**

**A/N: So yeah enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What does it look like idiot" Kanda groaned still trying to pry Allens hands away from his shit "Now let me take this damn thing off"<p>

"BAKANDA STOP IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY" Allen growled still keeping a firm hold on his clothes, trying to look away from Kanda he kept his gaze on the lotus hour glass from earlier.

"Spacing out are me M-o-y-a-s-h-i" Kanda slurred finally getting Allens hands away, using one hand Kanda grabbed both of Allens wrists and held then abou've the poor white haired boys head.

"Kanda st- NNAHHH" Allen moaned feeling Kandas thumb tweek with his right nipple.

"Oh so you like that" Allen didn't need to look at the man to tell he was smirking it was wrote all over he aura.

"No not at a- Ngghhhh KANDA STO- AH" The moans were practically coming out now, Kanda just looked at Allen small panting face and couldn't hide the fact he was getting a hard on from it.

"Tch" Still pinching at Allen nipple Kanda ripped the rest of Allen shirt off letting go of the latters wrists in the process.

"nnghh Kanda we shouldn't the par- ngghh ty" Allen groaned he was so ashamed now, he could practically feel his trousers tighting at every touch from Kanda.

"Fuck the party" Kanda replied.

"That isn't very nice you know" Allen retorted.

"Fuck up your ruining the moment" Kanda said ripping his towel off.

Allen just gawked at Kandas face for a few minutes before looking down ... fuck was Kanda hard. Gulping Allen looked up at Kandas colbat eyes in a bit of worry and wait lust?

"Kanda your not goi-"

"I said shut up" Kanda growled beginning to undo Allens trousers, after getting the first button done and pulling down the zip he slid the fabric off slowly.

Allen mewled at the friction against his boxers and not to mention the now fully formed boner.

"Looks like your enjoying this Moyashi" Kanda slurred against the latters earlobe licking and sucking on it.

"No at al- WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW"

"Fuck Moyashi I thought it'd be obvious by now" Kanda growled after pulling the boxers off fully. After successfully removing the annoying peice of material get gently placed his thumb at the slit, recieving a moan from the younger lad he began moving his thumb around.

"Oh god" Allen moaned, he was in heaven pure heaven but ... he wasn't going to admit that to anyone epically Kanda.

"Heh." Kanda chuckled.

_bang bang bang thud thud thud BANG_

"YU-CHAN~" Lavi chimed smashing the room door open. "HOWS MY FAVOURITE GROUC- OH MY GOD"

"LAVI" Allen squeaked seeing his red head companion emerge from the door.

"Get the fuck out Usagi or Mugen going so far up your ass he'll becoming out your mouth" Kanda snarled.

"Yu-chan watch your mouth and what are you doing to poor Allen-chan" Lavi whined.

Allen quickly grabbed the sheets from Kandas bed and covered his bare skin completly, Kanda just growled at the Usagi before grabbing his trousers and shoving them on.

"I'll be back Moyashi but for now" Kanda smirked grabbing Mugen "The Usagi has a little date with Mugen here now GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE USAGI YOUR SO DEAD".

* * *

><p>Allen sighed waiting for the door to completely close over. He looked down at himself in disgust he couldn't believe he'd got this hard ... from Kanda, Kanda Yu the man he hated the most ... or so he thought. Grabbing his trousers and boxers he swiftly put them back on and grabbed his shirt. Peeking out of Kandas room Allen ran down the corridor and to his own door but only to be stopped by the one and only Lenalee.<p>

"So Allen did you convice Kandas to come?" Lenalee questioned blocking Allen from entering his room.

"I think so?" Allen replied.

"Hey Allen were you training?" Lenalee looked at Allen up and down "Cause you're all sweaty".

"Uh .. YEAH that's what I was doing .. eh hehe" Allen lied rubbing the back of his head '_Shit don't let her notice'_

"Right okay then as long as Kanda shows up later we'll all be happy thanks again Allen" Lenalee smiled.

"No problem Lenalee" Allen smiled back.

"So yeah see you later and make sure you clean up you look a bit more dirty now that I look closer no offence"

"No it's okay" Allen laughed "So see you later"

"Bye Allen-kun" Lenalee waved before walking away from Allens sight.

"Thank god she's go-"

"ALLEN-CHAN HELP ME"

'_Oh god what now' _Allen groaned turning around "Lavi what the hell I thought Kanda was chasing you" Allen looked worried now.

"He is but I gave him the slip at the caféteria" Lavi panted leaning againest his knees to catch his breath.

"... okay so go hide then" Allen frowned.

"Thats just it I can't hide in my room cause Bookmans there and that's were Kanda would look first" Lavi gasped.

"... You want to hide in my room don't you"

"Please"

"Fine hurry up then before Bakanda sees you" Allen sighed opening the door to let his friend in.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ALLEN-CHAN" Lavi hugged Allen then stepped inside "Oh and you might want to do something about that" Lavi pointed down at Allen.

"About what?" Allen looked at Lavis finger and began to follow where it was leading before welping and covering himself "ARGH" Allen yelled running into his bathroom.

"Damn that was one big bulge" Lavi smiled leaning againest the bathroom door "Never knew you liked Kanda that much"

"I DO NOT THIS IS A NORMAL TEENAGE PROBLEM" Allen retorted.

"Yeah but usually guys get these for girls" Lavi smirked tapping on the door "So you must like Yu-ch-"

Allen swung the bathroom furiously making the red head fall flat on the ground, looking up at the white haired teen he began laughing at how flushed the cursed teen had become just from mentioning the samurais name. Getting back up Lavi leaned againest the door frame and looked up at the white haired boy to was staring down at this now disappearing boner.

"Urgh I need to lie down" Allen sighed walking over to his bed leaving the red head on the floor "You can stay as long as you like but just let me sleep"

"Fine then buddy I'll wake you when its time for Yu-chans party oh and do you have any books"

"Yeah over there and fine" Allen yawned turning over to face away from Lavi and swung the covers over his tiny frame '_Great he still had to go to _Kandas party'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yes look at that another short crap chapter, I bet you all hate me now for making Lavi butt in BI Well I like making my sexual craving readers wait.**

**A/N: So yeah same as last time, Favorites and Reviews are much obliged.  
><strong>


	3. Hiatus

**Chapter 3 on hiatus:-**

Well I hate to say this but ... Chapter 3 is going to be a while. I know you probably got your hopes up thinking this was the new chapter but I had to tell you all some way.

My teachers are packing me with tons of homework and I have some things at school that I need to prepare for and I haven't had any real inspriration or ideas for the new chapter ^^;

I know pathetic huh? So I'm really sorry but ... I WILL WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND WILL POWER TRY AND GET THE CHAPTER UP but it might take another week.

**Thank you to everyone who read this little message and who have favorited and sent reviews to this story.**

**Bye for now ~**


End file.
